Your Smile
by Asakuro Yuuki
Summary: Selama ini aku selalu melihat senyummu, namun, apa semua itu adalah kepalsuan? /c/ Asakuro Yuuki


**Your Smile**

Disclaimmer : Your Smile © Yuuki Arakawa07

Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton Corporation.

Writen : 27th of April 2011

Finish : 27th of April 2011

Genre : Tragedy & Hurt/Comfort

Inspirasi : Tuh, lagu baru saya yang judulnya "Your Smile" *nunjuk-nunjuk*

WARNING : Typo, gaje, abal, judul tidak cocok dengan isi, summary nggak mutu, OOC mungkin, endingnya nggantung, dll. Dont like dont read.

"_..." _(italic font) berarti lirik laguku, "Your Smile"

NB : Nggak ada hubungannya sama ficku yang "Behind Your Smile"! kalo ada kemiripan berarti fic itu diambil dari perasaanku!

For **Akai Sora24** who always smile for me.

Happy reading :D

* * *

><p>"<em>In the classroom that seriously in a lesson<em>

_An alone girl still daydreaming_

_Grab the ballpoint tightly without write anything_

_Her brown eyes is looking around"_

* * *

><p>Di sinilah aku. Di sebuah kelas yang sedang menghadapi pelajaran. Seorang guru yang menjelaskan barisan rumus di papan tulis tak kudengarkan, tak , pikiranku melayang ke mana-mana.<p>

Namun lebih tepatnya, dirimu.

Aku memikirkan dirimu. Itu yang kupikirkan selama jam pelajaran ini. Selalu, entah kenapa, sosokmu tak pernah bisa pergi dari benakku. Sang guru menerangkan di depan, namun yang kudengar hanyalah suara tawamu yang membahagiakan itu. Dari bangkumu.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Kupejamkan mataku sebentar, berusaha menghilangkan sosokmu dari benakku. Namun semuanya nihil. Bayang-bayangmu masih berkeliaran di ruang kepalaku. Akhirnya, kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah bangkumu.

Ya, itulah sosokmu, di sana, di bangku yang berjarak dua meja ke samping dan dua meja ke depan dari bangkuku yang berada di pojok belakang ini. Tanpa kau ketahui, aku selalu melihatmu. Senyummu, tawamu, dan sikapmu itu, kau tak punya masalah ya?

Semuanya serasa ringan dari dirimu. Kau seolah tak mempunyai beban dipundakmu. Kau bebas. Tak mempunyai kesedihan untuk menjadi penghalang kebahagiaanku.

Mataku menjelajahi seluruh ruangan kelas. Meskipun seorang guru masih menjelaskan, kelas ini ramai. Di bangkumu, kau tampak sedang bercanda dengan teman-teman sepermainanmu, tertawa. Namun di antara semua, kaulah yang paling heboh.

* * *

><p>"<em>Everyone can smile happily<em>

_You can see me laugh but inside I'm crying_

_In the alone soul that I have_

_I can only look at you who smile and laugh"_

* * *

><p>Kulihat tawa kalian, kulihat kalian bercanda tawa dari pojok sini. Aku sendirian. Aku hanya terpojok di sini sendirian, tanpa seorang pun. Aku hanya bisa bergeser lebih ke pojok, menyembunyikan diriku di antara kalian, menenggelamkan sosokku di balik wajah kalian yang ceria.<p>

Hidupku itu berantakan kau tahu?

Aku yakin, kau tak akan tahu rasanya. Kau yang selalu tersenyum dan bersikap ringan. Kau pasti tidak memiliki masalah, bukan? Kau pasti memiliki semua yang kau harapkan. Ya, semuanya.

Kau pasti memiliki keluarga yang hangat, kehidupan di sekolah yang menyenangkan, dan tentunya, kau dicintai. Kau pasti memiliki segalanya tanpa masalah.

Selama ini aku selalu tersenyum. Aku tahu kau pasti juga melihat senyumku. Meskipun anak sekelas mengabaikanku, mengejekku, dan menyindirku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan tertawa ke arah mereka. Aku hanya berkata seolah aku tak memasukkan kata-kata mereka dalam hati.

Meskipun kakak kelas melempariku dengan pasir pun, aku tersenyum di hadapan semuanya.

Meskipun semua menyalahkanku, aku hanya bersikap ringan dan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang bukan menjadi kesalahanku.

Dan bahkan meskipun aku marah, aku hanya akan nyengir, membuat kalian salah tingkah karena aku tidak marah.

Ya, itulah aku. Selalu tersenyum di setiap , apa kau tahu? Sesungguhnya hatiku menjerit. Hatiku menangis, aku tak bisa membohongi hatiku sendiri. Semua ini hanya topeng! Semua adalah palsu! Sikapku, senyumku yang seolah mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, semua itu palsu, hanya topeng untuk menutupi semua kesedihanku.

Hanya sebuah topeng yang menutupi wajah asliku.

Aku tak ingin dianggap lemah oleh orang lain. Aku ingin semua orang menganggapku tegar.

Tapi jauh dalam hatiku, aku ingin kuat dan menghadapi semuanya dengan senyum. Senyum yang asli, tanpa kepalsuan sedikitpun. Bahkan meskipun aku menangis pun, aku akan menghapus air mataku dengan tanganku sendiri. Itu tekadku.

Aku selalu berusaha menikmati kesendirianku. Aku selalu berusaha mencari hiburan tersendiri. Tapi aku hanya lari dari kenyataan.

Namun aku melihatmu. Kau yang tertawa lepas. Kau yang tersenyum senang, kau yang bersikap seperti kau tak punya masalah secuil pun. Lalu waktu itu, aku mulai membencimu.

Kuanggap kau hanya meremehkan kehidupan ini, kuanggap kau tidak pernah tau pahitnya kenyataan hidup sesungguhnya. Kuanggap kau hanyalah orang tidak berguna yang selalu menganggap remeh dan tidak penting akan penderitaan.

Namun, kusadar kemudian, aku hanya iri. Ya, Iri padamu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Everytime I feel down and cry<em>

_I trying to remember you_

_Your smiles, Your laugh, without a pain_

_I'm jealous of your smiles..."_

* * *

><p>Setelah kusadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Aku merasa menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh. Begitu saja menyimpulkan tanpa tahu suara hatiku sendiri. Begitu saja menganggap diriku sendiri membencimu, padahal hatiku berkata lain. Munafikkah diriku ini?<p>

Aku lalu berpikir, 'Bagaimana aku bisa membenci orang lain kalau aku sendiri tahu rasanya dibenci?'. Itu adalah hal yang hanya akan dilakukan oleh orang bodoh, bukan? Kenapa aku tak sadar sedari awal? Bahwa aku tak membencimu. Aku takkan bisa membenci orang lain, termasuk dirimu.

Iri. Perasaan itulah yang ada dalam hatiku.

Lalu sejak waktu itu, setiap aku merasa tertekan, disudutkan, dibuang, dan merasa tak berguna, aku selalu berusaha mengingat sosokmu. Sosokmu yang tersenyum enteng, yang tertawa lepas tanpa beban.

Aku iri pada senyummu.

Aku selalu melihatmu yang tersenyum dari bangku pojok ini, sambil menuliskan huruf-huruf kanji berisi kata-kata hatiku.

Namun, itu belum cukup.

Aku ingin selalu berada di dekatmu.

Di luar, matahari bersinar terik. Awan-awan berwarna putih bagaikan kapas bergumpal. Sesekali, angin berhembus, menyebabkan jendela kelas yang terbuka menutup kembali. Namun aku tak peduli, sepasang iris sapphire milikku hanya kutujukan pada sosokmu yang membelakangiku.

Dalam hati, aku memiliki sebuah tanda tanya besar untukmu.

* * *

><p>"<em>I wonder, why does you can be someone like that?<em>

_You can smile, you can laugh with shine_

_From here, from my chair at the corner, I look at you_

_I'll continue looking at you"_

* * *

><p>Setiap melihatmu tertawa, tanpa sadar sebuah senyum tersungging di wajahku. Aku tersenyum, senyum asli. Setiap aku melihatmu heboh dengan konyolnya hanya karena memenangkan lomba rubik dengan teman-temanmu, aku tertawa kecil. Senyum dan tawamu itu membahagiakan, kau tahu? Kau selalu tertawa, dan bagiku, itu adalah obat bagi semua rasa sakit hatiku. Dan mungkin hati setiap orang.<p>

Kau pasti dicintai banyak orang. Aku yakin itu.

Aku heran, kenapa kau bisa menjadi orang sesantai itu. Di mataku, kau bersinar. Kau seolah menjadi matahari bagi yang lainnya. Setiap kau tertawa, mereka juga ikut tertawa di sampingmu. Kau seolah memberi kebahagiaan pada orang lain. Bahkan, bagi orang yang dulu MENGAKU membencimu, tak lain adalah diriku.

Kau itu adalah penopangku, kau tahu? Aku bisa bertahan di sini, di sekolah neraka ini dan di kehidupanku karena aku melihat senyum dan tawamu. Kalau kau tidak tersenyum, aku pun tak bisa bertahan. Aku pasti sudah bunuh diri sebelumnya, lari dari semuanya.

Lemah, ya?

Ya, setiap hari, setiap waktu. Aku melihatmu, menatap sosokmu yang mengagumkan di mataku. Dan aku akan terus menatap ke arahmu. Selalu...

Selalu sama setiap hari.

Aku selalu menunggu kedatanganmu, terkadang aku bahkan berharap kau datang terlambat agar bisa duduk sebangku denganku. Tapi, aku yang duduk sendirian di pojok ini takkan pernah mendapatkan seseorang yang duduk di sampingku. Takkan ada.

* * *

><p>"<em>You can smile without sadness<em>

_That is the only thing that I couldn't do_

_All of my smiles are fake, you know?_

_But look at your smile, it will make my heart calm"_

* * *

><p>Ya, aku bisa melakukan apapun dalam kesendirianku. Aku bisa membuat lagu, aku bisa menatap langit dan berkhayal bahwa orang yang kusayangi —yang sudah pergi dari dunia ini— masih ada di sisiku, aku bisa menghibur diriku sendiri, aku bisa berkhayal seolah orang yang kusayangi masih ada di sampingku. Namun,<p>

Tersenyum dan tertawa tanpa beban, adalah satu-satunya yang tak bisa kulakukan.

Kau pasti tidak tahu, bahwa semua senyumku itu palsu. Bahwa semua senyum dan sikap kasarku itu palsu. Semua itu hanya aktingku agar tidak menghawatirkan orang lain.

Dan tentu saja, agar aku tak terlihat lemah.

Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, hidupku berantakan.

Sama sekali tak ada senyum dalam keluargaku dalam jangka waktu setahun belakangan ini. Semua berubah. Bahkan, separuh dari teman-temanku mengkhianatiku.

Semua berubah.

Dulu, tiga tahun yang lalu, aku adalah gadis ceria yang bisa tertawa lepas sepertimu. Waktu itu, keluargaku nyaman, teman-temanku banyak, aku dicintai.

Ya, sejak masuk sekolah neraka ini, semua berubah.

Aku berulang kali memikirkan cara untuk lepas dari penderitaan. Kalau saja aku tak melihatmu, aku sudah pasti tak di sini. Menatap wajahmu yang berseri itu, membuat hatiku merasa tenang.

* * *

><p>"<em>Everytime I remind of you<em>

_I trying to smile but failed_

_I can be here because of you_

_cause I look at your smiles..."_

* * *

><p>Di rumah, ketika aku hanya mengurung diri di kamar sendirian. Tanpa seorang pun yang peduli. Ya, semua sibuk sendiri-sendiri dan tak ada yang peduli padaku. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengingatmu. Ya, kau pasti bisa menebaknya, aku seorang <strong>hikikomori<strong>.

Terkadang aku menatap fotomu yang kupajang di sebuah bingkai. Di foto itu, kau tersenyum seperti biasa. Foto itu diam-dia kuambil waktu acara Pensi tahunan sekolah.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya, namun, senyum ini, bukan senyum yang kuinginkan. Senyum ini, hanya sekilas untuk melupakan apa yang kuingat sebelumnya. Ya, sebelum aku mengingat betapa pahitnya keadaanku sekarang.

Walaupun kau selalu dekat denganku, kau tak tahu apa yang ada dalam hidupku, kan?

Walaupun kita tertawa bersama, aku tak pernah menceritakan semua padamu.

Bukannya aku tidak percaya pasamu, tapi kalau aku bercerita secuil saja bagian dari hidupku, aku akan menangis. Dengan menangis, kau pasti akan menganggapku cengeng.

Aku ini lemah, ya? Aku ini hanya gadis sok tegar yang memasang senyum palsunya. Dan bahkan bergantung pada senyummu.

Tapi, senyummu itu yang menopangku untuk menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang penuh derita ini. Ya, semua karena senyummu...

* * *

><p>"<em>But, later, I know that<em>

_That fact, that hurt yourself in the past_

_But, why?_

_Why does you can still smile like that?_

_Is your smile is fake?"_

* * *

><p>Tapi, di kemudian hari, aku menemukan kenyataan pahit tentang dirimu. Fakta itu, begitu menyakitkan.<p>

**Flashback Start**

Waktu itu, aku sedang berada di rumah seorang teman sekelas demi mengerjakan sebuah tugas yang merepotkan. Di mana kau tidak sekelompok denganku, jadi kau tidak ada di sana.

Matahari bersinar terik waktu itu, kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kamar tuan rumah.

Ya, aku hanya membaca komik yang kubawa dari rumah di ruang tamu. Komik berjudul **Hell Girl** itu kubaca sambil menyenderkan punggung ke tembok.

Aku serius membaca komik itu sambil menggenggam handphone yang waktu itu membuka situs . Aku sedang membaca update salah satu cerita. Ya, aku membaca dua sekaligus. Kosentrasiku memang bisa dibagi menjadi dua.

Tiba-tiba pembicaraan teman-teman melenceng dari topik guru matematika, Haku-sensei. Kudengar sepintas obrolan mereka.

"Ayahnya Len kan sudah meninggal, kan?" Tanya Rei.

"Tapi aku kalo bicarain ayahnya di depannya dah nggak papa kok" ujar seseorang, sepertinya itu Leon.

Mereka membicarakanmu? Apa maksud dari semua itu? Ayahmu sudah meninggal? Mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?

Kucoba mencuri dengar lagi. Namun topik pembicaraan mereka sudah berubah.

Apa maksudnya?

Oke, sekedar mengumbar aib, aku pernah mencari tahu tentangnya dan mendapati sebuah web yang tertulis sebuah berita tentang meninggalnya seorang dosen salah satu universitas ternama. Dan di paling bawah, kulihat namamu ada di salah satu orang-orang yang berduka cita.

Jadi... itu ayahmu, kah?

Kukira kau memiliki segalanya. Kukira kau tak punya masalah, tapi ternyata...

Orang sepertimu juga punya masalah?

**Flashback End**

Kutatap dirimu yang menggengam rubikmu lekat-lekat. Meskipun kau sudah kehilangan seseorang yang kau cintai, kenapa? Kenapa kau masih bisa tertawa sebegitu lepasnya tanpa beban? Aku tak mengerti. Sedangkan aku, sosok orang itu masih ada di sampingku, namun aku hanya bisa mengeluhkannya. Kenapa kau bisa tampak setegar itu?

Atau...

Semua senyummu itu palsu?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Aduh Minna...

Maaf ya, udah pendek banget, endingnya nggantung lagi. Hiks, maaf ya...

Tapi ini nyata kok! Flashbacknya terjadi kemarin Selasa, 26 April tuh. Endingnya nggak memuaskan soalnya Yuuki juga masih belum tahu masa lalunya Kyo dengan baik. Dia nggak pernah cerita, sih.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Yuuki juga nggak pernah cerita tentang masa lalu Yuuki ke dia sih. Hehe, sama aja *dipukul pake printer*

O ya, Soal foto yang itu... nggak usah diambil hati, deh, hehe *padahal fotonya ada sih di rumah...* *ditimpuk*

Gomen nee Minna...

Meskipun nggantung, Review yaa *maunya =,=*

O ya, bisa menebak siapa yang bercerita kah? *pasti bisalah*


End file.
